Amourshipping one-shot:Amour Forever After
by Dan0919kuso
Summary: This is the sequel of my "Last Christmas at Kalos", 25 years had pass since Ash leave. But what happened in this 25 years? Does our heroes get a happy ending or to break apart? Find out now! Amourshipping one shot. And sorry because this story might be more boring and lame than the Christmas special.


disclamier I don't own Pokemon or trying to make money with this, ok, let's get start!

This One-shot Amourshipping story is a sequal of my 'Last Christmas at Kalos', it take place 25 years after the event. What had change during this 25 years? Let's find out.

Oh, and thanks for you guys like my story Last Christmas at Kalos , If there something I really need improve or change, please PM me ok? Now, let's get start!

* * *

 ** _Ash and Serena : Amour Forever After_**

25 years ago...

'So...this goodbye...' Said a raven hair 14 years old teen boy with sad face.

'Pika...' a yellow rodent-like creature trying to console the boy.

'I guess so...' Said a short blond hair 14 years old teen girl, who is holding no to cry.

'The Plane to Kanto had arrived. All passangers please get on the plane!'

'Well...Goodbye...'

'Take care...'

'Umm...You too...'

* * *

24 years ago...

'Go Greninja!' said the raven hair boy, 'Use Aerial Ace!'

''Oh No!' Said a young boy with white strips and blue strips shirt with a black cap (the male main character of Pokemon Sun and Moon).

'Amazing! What a amazing battle we had for today! This is conclude and the end of Alola League! Ending with our new Champion! A boy from Kanto, Pallet Town, A-'

Meanwhile at Kalos, Pokemon Showcase Master Class stage (I don't remember the name of city, sorry :p)

'Finish!' said the blond hair girl.

'And we had it, the winner of this year Kalos Showcase, The new Kalos Queen! Our new Queen from Vaniville Town, Se-'

* * *

3 months later...

At Luminous City Airport...

The girl is holding her hands together as she is waiting for the boy.

'I hope he will really come back...' said the girl with sad tone.

'Sylveon...' a cat or fox-like creature using her ribbon-like "hand" to console the girl.

'Thanks Sylveon...'

As the time passed for so long, the girl start to think that the boy will never come back.

'Who am I kidding...Let's go...' said the girl with tears come out from her eyes.

'Sylv...' the creature is sad for her master as the boy her master love still not coming back.

Suddenly, they heard some footsteps run towards them, they turn around to see the yellow rodent creature is run toward them.

'Pikachu?! Don't tell me...'

'Pikachu! I told you a thousand time, don't-' said the boy as he saw the girl in front of him.

They both just stand still at there looking to each other until the girl run towards the boy and hug him.

''sobbing' You back! You really back! Like you promise...'

'Yep! And from now on, I won't leave without you with me.'

'Vee!' Said a cute little fox-like creature that sitting on the boy's shoulder.

'An Eevee!? Aww...it so cute...is it your?'

'Yep! I call her Vee (ok, I'll be honest, I took this name from Red's Vee from Pokemon Adventure Manga)'

'Can I hold her?' asked the girl.

'Sure!'

'She sooo cute!'

'Before you too overjoy, we had to go to your house and rest, then you can play with her the whole day, ok?'

'Sure! Vee, did you heard that? Daddy said that after we get to home, Mommy and you can play together!'

''Giggles' Daddy? Mommy? You think that too far.'

''Giggles' Let's go!'

* * *

20 years ago...

In front of Luminous City Gym, Prism Tower.

'Now I know I really want.' Said the boy (or man now) as he bow down.

'...' as the girl (or woman now) cover her mouth and speechless.

'So...Will you...Marry me?' Asked the boy.

'Yes! Yes! I do! 'Sobbing' I love you...' Siad the girl as she wipe out her tears.

'Me too...' said the boy.

'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!' Said a lemon hair with a yellow hairclip teen girl, soon the another people around start to say that too.

'Should we?' asked the boy.

'Umm...We should...' said the girl as the boy and her start to kiss and fireworks fire to the sky.

* * *

19 years ago...

A Chunch at Kanto, Pallet Town.

There are many people at there to attend the Wedding of the boy and the girl.

'I now pronoun you, Husband and Wife, You may kiss your bride.'

'I love you...'

'Me too...'

As they kiss and many people cheer and happy for them.

At the boy's house...

'I guess now I have a new name...' said the girl.

'Huh?' said the boy as he brushing his teeth.

'You know, from now on I'm your wife, the wife of Ash Ketchum, Serena Ketchum!'

As the boy near his wife and kiss her.

'I love you Serena...' Said Ash.

'Me too Ash...Me too...' Said Serena.

* * *

13 years ago...

Viridian City Hospital...

'This is all your fault!' Said Serena as she scream of pain.

'I know...I know...I sorry...' Said Ash trying to calm his wife.

'You should! Even since you make me PRAGNANT WITH YOU KIDS! AND IT'S TWINS! HOW PAIN YOU THINK I'LL GO THROUGH?!' Said Serena as she pinch her husband out of his life.

Meanwhile...

Outside the operation room...

'OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Scream Ash as Serena pinch him soooo bad.

Everyone sweatdrop as they heard Ash's scream.

'I felt bad for Ash...' Said Gary as he put down his book.

'Yep...' Said Misty and Brock.

'Now I really scared to be a dad...' Said Drew as he looking at his wife, May.

'Agree...' Said Gary, Brock, Tracey, Max, Kenny, Paul, Cilan, Trip, Clemont, Trevor, Tierno and Alain.

'Well, our kid will born soon, so you better prepare.' Said May with a evil look at her husband.

''Gulp'...' As Drew having Goosebump.

'And you too!' Said Dawn to Kenny.

'Oh no...' said Kenny with fear.

'ASH KETCHUM! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!' Scream Serena and make everyone outside shocked.

'I guess a duty of Ash will never end...' Said Misty with a shocked face.

Back to Ash and Serena...

'Push!' Said the Doctor.

'Ouch!'

'Hang on Serena!'

5 Minutes later, cries of babies can be heard.

'You did sweetie!' Said Ash to Serena.

'We did it...I'm so happy...' said Serena as her tears of happiness come out.

'It's a Boy and Girl.' The Doctor inform them.

'What should we call them?' Asked Serena.

'How about Lara (Girl) and Daniel (Boy)?'

'That's great! 'hold her children' Lara...Daniel...from now on...we're a family!' as she cried and smile at her children.

* * *

8 years ago...

Viridian City Gym...

Ash is try out on the battle exam to become the Gym Leader of Viridian City Gym.

'You can do it Daddy!' Said Lara and Daniel.

'Go Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!' As Pikachu shocked and defeat a Polygon Z.

'The winner is...Ash Ketchum! He will become the new Gym Leader of Viridian City Gym!'

After the Ceremony...

'Daddy! You did it!' Said Lara as she and Daniel hug their father.

'Yep, Is it amazing?' Asked Ash to his children.

'It is! When I grown up, I want to become a Gym Leader like you Daddy!' Said Daniel.

'Great dream, Son! What about you Lara?'

'I want to be like Mommy to become a Pokemon Performance!'

'Great! But right now, let's go home. Your Mother will worry if we haven't go home yet.'

'Ok! Mommy said she is going to make us a great dinner after we go back.'

Ash's stomach suddenly growl.

''Giggles' I guess Daddy is hungry.' Said Lara.

'Let's see who race to home first Sis!' Said Daniel as he run first.

'Hey Not Fair! Wait for me!'

'I guess my gene is really strong...' Said Ash as he laugh at his children's behaviour.

'Pikapi!'

'Let's go home!'

* * *

3 years ago...

After gain their Pokemon, Lara and Daniel start their journey. (I decide to make story about this in another story)

'I can't believe our babies had grow up...' Said Serena while lay her head on Ash's shoulder.

'Me too...'

'I really miss of traveling, it had been at least 10 years since we quit traveling...'

'Look at the bright side, we are together til now...without any arguement and we live happily...'

'I love you Ash...' Said Serena as she kiss her husband.

'Me too Serena...' As Ash kiss her back.

* * *

Nowsday...

Lara had become a great Performance, the Queen of Kanto and Johto. Daniel become the Gym Leader of Pewter City after Brock decide to quit and study to become a great Pokemon Doctor.

Ash and Serena's house...

'25 years already...' Said Serena as she looking at her album.

'Yep...'

'I hate to say...but if it wasn't that Christmas...We won't be together...'

'Yep...'

'I can't imagine my life if I didn't confessed to you that day.'

'Me too...'

'Ash...I Love You...' Said Serena as she kiss Ash.

'Me too my most beloved Serena...me too...' As Ash kiss her back

* * *

Fin! Thanks for reading this! I sorry if this not very interesting than my old one, PM me if that's anything I need to Improve.

Now, I have to say that Amourshipping may only have least than a year to be canon, to all my fellow Amourshippers, Let's hope that it will come true or at least make Serena become one of the premenant character that will forever travel with Ash to all the regions. But now, Thank you and Goodbye! :)


End file.
